Christmas With A Chibi
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: Sequel to Chemistry Chibi! This time it was thanks to Aidou and Yuki who turned Kaname, Takuma and Kain into chibis! And not just chibis, but the cake they all ate affected most of them and turned them into something far worse than a chibi...Not to mention they are far away from the school and with no way to get out without freezing to death! Yaoi, KaZe TxS KxA! Warnings inside!
1. Not Again

Hello~ This is the sequel of **Chemistry Chibi**!I'm late with updating this story! O.o Stupid computer! I was typing it and saving it in my flash drive and my computer decided to be an ass and deleted everything saved in my flash drive! All of my hard works, projects, reports─everything was deleted! Dx But luckily, I remembered some of it~ (OxO) I don't think that a really good thing..On with the fic~

**Warnings!:** I own nothing but the plot. Some parts of the story are OOC because they are chibis! xD I hope that's enough of the excuse. Bad humor. Yaoi~ -MMM- (^Q^) Yuki cooking. And more chibis with an equal shock! (0.o)

**Christmas With A Chibi!**

**Not Again!**

**"This** looks amazing!" Yuki shouted in excitement.

"Never been here before." a silver-haired teen muttered right next to an emotionless mahogany-haired teen who was standing extremely close to a chirpy blonde. Said blonde looked at the silverette with his usual smile on his handsome face.

"Come on Zero, it's not bad. It's actually the chairman's new cabin. And we get to spend Christmas together!" Takuma Ichijo said holding his lover, Senri Shiki.

"I need to put something inside the fridge." A blonde with electric-blue eyes said holding a regular bottle in his hand and went inside said kitchen.

"God forbid if it's one of your failed experiments." Zero Kiryu yelled at him with a glare. They had become a bit closer from that adventure they all had as chibis.

"Quite you," Aidou Hanabusa hissed at the teen.

"Let's just pick out a room." Kaname Kuran said letting Rima and Ruka pick a room of their own, if they wanted. Yuki would have to be paired up with one of the girls in case something were to happen. He's always over protected when it came to those he cared about, especially his lover, a certain silver-haired hunter.

"I want the biggest room!" Yuki shouted running towards the rooms.

"Lord Kaname should get the master suite." Ruka Souen said arrogantly, yet with a playful smirk directing it at Zero.

"Hn," he crossed his arms and turned away with a scowl and a cute blush on his face muttering about damn vampires.

"We'll pair up in a room," Takuma said motioning to his lover and himself.

"I guess I'll be with Aidou," Kain said looking for his short-tempered lover.

"We'll be together in a room," Rima said motioning to the girls. Ruka and Yuki nodded.

Zero ignored them and went up to see his room while the rest were looking around. The cabin had spectacular wrap-around views of the forest that they were in. The suites were all huge with a small couch in front of a flat screen TV, and the master suite had a comfortable sitting area with an equal master bedroom. Zero swallowed seeing the huge bed sitting right in the middle with the TV just hanging from above the bed, there on the left side was a window from the ceiling to the floor giving them an exotic look of the beautiful lake. He could see a small bridge and saw that it led to the lake. He wondered if they could fish since its winter and swimming was out of the qyestion. He snickered if Yuki fell, she would come up inside a frozen cube. He walked around the room noticing that the floor was clean, as if they were just cleaned the other day, he saw a walk-in closet and noticed it was bigger than a regular walk-in closet. Zero wondered how much was this two-story cabin cost? Shrugging, he went inside the equal master bathroom with on the floor bathtub surrounding it with beautiful marble, up to four people could fit inside the bathtub. There were buttons on the side, and Zero guessed they were for warming the water up or make it into a Jacuzzi. He stopped when he saw that it also had a wide window so when he was taking a bath he could enjoy the view, he walked closer to the window and saw the beautiful view of the whole forest. He gasped when there was a second face right next to his own, he turned around to only be met with a kiss on his lips.

"I see you found our room," Kaname said after the kiss, Zero noticed he had a glint in his dark sensual eyes.

"Our room─" he was cut off by Kaname kissing him again, he took hold of his chin with his hand while the other traveled down to Zero's small waist and brought him closer.

"And the good part is... all the rooms are sound proof." Kaname growled softly making the small silverette shiver.

"No, we just─" another kiss, "─got here and I'm tired." and Kaname kept kissing him while he closed the door to the master bathroom.

**"Let's** see~" Yuki sang spinning around inside the kitchen while the other's were exploring Kaien's huge cabin. Who would have thought that he and Yagari had bought this land and build a huge cabin!

She danced to the sinks, next to it was a coffee maker with a toaster and the huge double door fridge. She peeked inside to squeal and found the fridge full of food. Maybe she should make something for dinner for them, with that in mind, she grabbed a few things and went right on the other side of the counter next to the stove. A microwave was right on top of the stove with a few cup drawers on the top and sides.

"Hmm, AH! Cake! Everyone likes cake with lots and lots of sugar so we can stay up all night on!" Yuki giggled and started to randomly throw ingredients inside a bowl and with a whisk she stirred it humming.

"What are you doing?" Yuki looked up to see Rima walk inside the kitchen along with Ruka making her self at home by sitting in the middle of the island table.

"Cake! Wanna help." Yuki said whisking the batter.

"We'll make dinner," Ruka said tying her heir up leaving a few bangs grace her face.

**When** night fell everyone was gathered around the table, Rima and Ruka chose to cook that night leaving the part of Yuki making cake. Zero smiled eating the delicious food, but flinched when he leaned in closer. He mentally whined when pain hit his back, damn, Kaname did one hell of a number to his sensitive body. He glared at the pureblood sitting right next to him.

"And now cake!" Aidou smiled only eating a portion of the frosting, he only ate the cake with not even half of a spoon of frosting while his lover finished the cake. He noticed Senri eating pokey with only the tip with the frosting. Kaname was finished with the cake and Zero refused to eat the sugary treat, Rima had only eaten a bit of the cake and Ruka did the same. The only one's that ate a second piece were Kain, Kaname and Takuma who hummed. Before Yuki could take a bite─because she cleaned up the table and gave everyone a pice not able to finish her dinner.

"How do you all like the cake I baked?" she smiled making everyone but for Ruka and Rima gasp.

"Thank God I didn't have none." Zero said aloud.

"You─" Kaname knew of Yuki's cooking, no wonder the cake felt a little too sugary and the frosting had a citrus taste, he wondered if Yuki made that too.

"It's great," Takuma being him said shoving the plate of his unfinished third piece back rubbing his stomach. Aidou was glad he only took a spoon full, while Senri only took a small bit and Zero didn't even touch the offending thing. Kain shrugged, oh well. It's not like they will all die from food poisoning, they are vampires, and simple poison will not harm them.

"What do we do now?" Ruka asked flicking a bothersome hair behind her shoulder.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Aidou smirked showing them a horror movie with zombies and Yuki before she took a bite of her cake looked at the cover and dropped the spoon. She lost her appetite at seeing the cover, damn Aidou.

With that they all settled in and watched the commercials, Kaname brought Zero's back towards his chest and the silverette frowned. He looked around to see Takuma sitting on the floor with Senri in front of him between his legs, the younger teen was leaning on his lover's chest when Takuma wrapped his arms around his slender boyfriend. Kain had his arms forcibly wrapped around Aidou's body while the teen nuzzled his neck. The girls all sat on the floor and were all huddle together seeing the movie, Rima had a Pocky in her mouth with her emotionless face not even faltering when the screen was filled with people dying.

_"Is someone there?"_ the male actor in the TV looking around the darkening room.

"Never ask that question. Honestly if someone asks 'Is someone there?' who's going to answer? Santa Clause?" Senri had to roll his eyes when the zombies were tearing the man limb from limb eating him while he was still alive and screaming.

"I'm scared..." Yuki clutched to Ruka while she too held the girl closer, Rima just raised an eyebrow at the screen.

"Cowards, Level Es are far more worse than these." Zero said almost melting when Kaname kissed the side of his head.

"If only humans knew that far worse out there than zombies." Senri said playing around with a Pocky stick inside his mouth, he had to move it to the side for him to speak.

They stood in silence watching the movies while Senri commented on every other part of the movie making Aidou shout for him to silence. Senri still continued. Zero was getting sick and tired of it, he wondered if it were safe to escape and go to sleep, he saw almost half of the group asleep. He wondered how Kain would sleep with Aidou basically shouting right next to his ear, if it were him he would have punch the blonde to the next century. When the movie was finally, much to Zero's relief, over they all had began making plans to go outside and explore for the next day. Zero had a bad feeling inside, he didn't know if it had something to do with the cake Yuki made and his lover eating it helping Kain and Takuma almost finish the cake? Or how Yuki managed not to explode the whole kitchen.

Shrugging he took his clothes off and put on PJ's for bed. Kaname took all his clothes off save his boxers and climbed into the warm, soft bed and cuddle up to Zero. The silverette found out that Kaname was a cuddle sleeper, and he got used to it after sleeping with him so many times. He felt the taller man brought him closer and he fell asleep along with the pureblood prince.

**The **next morning, Zero woke up. He was glad Kaname closed the thick curtains so that the sun won't bother them. He sighed snuggling close to the warm body that laid besides him, he could never get enough of the heat Kaname gave him, he loved it. He hugged the lump and frowned when he felt that the lump was small, he opened his eyes and noticed that Kaname wasn't in bed with him. Frowning he got up taking the blanket up with him and it fell down just when Zero was looking around the room.

"Mm, I'm cold." a small voice said from beside Zero.

"What the─" Zero froze when he saw a child, he looked around four years, slightly long wavy brunette locks and he looked an awful lot like a certain pureblood. But Zero sensed the child was human, no vampire traces were in him.

"Zero love, I'm still sleepy," the boy opened his wide russet eyes and Zero gasped.

"Kaname?" he was going to have a panic attack if the boy was Kaname.

"What? And why do you look bigger?" Kaname asked tilting his head to the side looking extremely adorable, that if it were one of us we'd be screaming or fainting. But Zero was already loosing a battle with being unconscious and the last thing he heard was Kaname talking to him with wider eyes and a panic look.

**"I** would have never guessed that we'd be turned into chibis," Takuma said scratching the back of his head.

"Please tell me this is one sick twisted dream and I'll wake up to laugh about it." Zero said blinking the black dots away seeing that almost everyone is inside his bedroom.

"Afraid not," Kain said and Zero wanted to lay back in bed, the usually stoic man was now a chibi with a mischievous look. Takuma looked even more hyper than when he was older, and Kaname had a soft look.

"Damn you Jacuzzi," Zero said to the ceiling blaming everything on the poor Jacuzzi in their room.

"It wasn't the Jacuzzi, must have been something we either drank or ate." Kaname said and the girls burst inside the room looking furious. Aidou was playing with Kain's hair when Ruka grabbed him by the collar and shook him with all her force.

"You excuse for a vampire!" she shouted to his face, and Aidou noticed that Ruka wasn't as strong as she was before. He tried to sense what was wrong when he paled. He couldn't sense anything, no!

"What's wrong?" Senri asked trying to get his lover off his lap. But the blonde chibi still climbed on top of him with a frown, he wanted to be with his lover so bad!

"We're all humans thanks to this!" Rima said glaring at the older blonde.

"Oh," Senri shrugged as if this was normal. Hah! Nothing is normal to them considering they are all vampires that did not glitter, he thanked god for that. He then slowly, oh so slowly turned to a nervous blonde who was muttering to himself.

"Fix it!" Ruka said crossing her arms.

"But I could still see perfectly and sense you bastards. Why aren't I human?" Zero questioned out loud making everyone snap their heads towards him at the same time.

"You!" Ruka saw red and tackled him to the bed rolling on top of it.

Zero learned never to hit a girl before, but no one had ever told him to hit a Ruka before. He froze when he sensed she was human, and he stopped her by shoving her off the bed easily. Zero tried to sense everyone else and gasped, no one was a vampire anymore. And he was the only vamp, he slowly turned to Aidou who gulped and looked away when Zero gave him one ugly glare.

"If you don't fix this, I will personally make sure you're dead!" Zero glared making everyone jump from fear now that Zero was a strong vampire and could kick all their asses apart from the girls, and no, Ruka did not count.

"I'll need to go to the lab and─"

"Why don't we have fun!" Yuki said with a smile in her child-like features.

"I don't want to be a chibi! I wanna hold Senri and cuddle and kiss and do lots of things to him!" Takuma sniffed and Zero noticed there were slight tears in his emerald eyes.

"Sorry babe, but can't be doing that while you're a chibi. Maybe when you grow up." Senri smirked making Takuma gasped and widened his eyes.

"Wait!" Aidou made everyone look at him with a questioned look. "If I remember correctly, last night we all ate dinner and are like this─"

"Correction, we did eat dinner, but I'm not human." Zero cut him off making the blonde glare.

"Then after dinner we ate dessert," Kaname continued.

"All of us except for Zero." Kain finished everyone's thoughts.

"But we only ate a little bit," Rima pointed to Ruka, Senri, Aidou and herself.

"I didn't even get none," Yuki pouted, by the time she was done eating almost the whole cake was eaten and a couple of pieces were still there. She refused to eat after Aidou had showed her the movie, she was grossed out by the front cover.

"Lucky you," Kain said in a sarcastic tone.

"It was the dessert!" Ruka snapped her fingers.

"Bingo." Zero said and everyone looked at an innocent Yuki.

"Yuki dear, what the hell did you put on the cake?" Zero growled and Yuki sweat dropped.

"Well, flour, eggs, the usual ingredients. Oh and I made the frosting with a sweet-smelling bottle!" Yuki clapped her hands happily.

"And is the bottle a dark-brown small one almost mistaking it with the vanilla bottle." Aidou had a sinking feeling and so did the others.

"That's the one─" Yuki smiled not knowing all the murderous glares were sent to her, but couldn't do a thing to the sweet innocent girl.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Kaname heard Kain's question, and he wondered if there was an answer to it.

* * *

Haha, they sure are! xD I hope everyone enjoyed it! I rated it T this time for some Yaoi moments. xD And the cold gets even more freaking colder! (O_O) I'm so cold that my hands represent Alaska! Dx And when I get warm and my sister cuddles with me, then my warmth will be gone and vise-versa! I don't think that's normal? (0.o) Review my loves! See you next time on my next update.


	2. Oh Christmas Tree

Hello~ I know I'm late! And the reason is─too long. So thank you reviews, fallows, faves. I was actually going to post another chapter of this, but got too late and will wait for tomorrow. {scratches the back sheepishly} yeah... on with the warnings for this chibiquel! xD!

**Warnings!:** I own nothing but the plot. Some parts of the story are OOC because they are chibis! xD I hope that's enough of the excuse. Bad humor. Yaoi~ -MMM- (^Q^) Everyone wanting to beat Aidou up! (0,o) A mean Kain! Naughty Kaname! Evil Shiki! Kaito showing up!

**Christmas With A Chibi!**

**Oh Christmas Tree!**

**"Why **would you want us to be humans!" Kain said glaring at his lover.

Zero groaned falling on his back while they sat in the living room. He decided to lay on the floor since the chibis and the rest wanted to be on the warm and comfy couch. Aidou had explained his experiment, and if the liquid was inside the fridge for two days, they could drink it and be in the sun forever. He also wasn't sure what will happened to them if they consumed it before the two days, and they already found out their results. And the damn cure is for a pureblood to awaken them! Newsflash, they didn't know who else was a pureblood, hell they were screwed. That's why Zero was on his back looking up at the ceiling seeing that it will take long, and he could resist the cold. But if he left, then who the hell will take care of the vampire turned humans? And if he left Yuki to watch over them, she'd probably not even last a second during their stay. God forbid if he did leave them and by the time he comes back Yuki will freak them out from her cheerfulness.

"Let's decorate the tree!" Yuki smiled grabbing a random box from somewhere where Zero didn't know─nor wanted to.

"We have no tree and I refuse to go outside where the cold is unbearable!" Ruka said wrapped up in a bunch of blankets, and a dozen scarfs decorated her lovely neck.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold and be rid of your beauty." Zero sad sarcasm dripping in his voice and she glared at him shivering from the cold.

"Calm down, being a human isn't that bad!" Yuki said trying to make everyone cheery.

"No, its worse than we thought." Kain said glaring at the cheerful girl, he wanted to throw something at her. He slowly walked up to her and kicked her making her yelp and bounce on one leg while holding the other whining.

"Why you!" Yuki was about to launch at the chibi.

"Can't hurt chibis now can we?" Senri snickered making her glare.

"I want the tree! Tree! Tree! A Tree damn you!" Takuma said running around in circles and Kaname looked at him and then joined him running.

Zero never knew that the once pureblood had energy like that. He'll shoot him once they find that damn pureblood and change all of them! But Takuma's cheerful energy was making him annoyed and he wanted nothing more than to choke the annoying chibi.

"Calm down," Rima said in a thick blanket around her slender body. Her amethyst eyes looking at the pictures bored.

"I want a tree!" Kaname said sniffing, and Zero saw no tears. Why that fake bastard!

"Fine! I'll get you the tree!" Zero said wanting to shoot himself when Kaname widened his eyes and began to sniff. Chibi Kaname is annoying than the older version, Zero glared at his chibified boyfriend who looked to be like he was about to cry, but had no tears! The little faker!

Zero looked at Yuki who had put her coat on and mittens, he raised an eyebrow while she smiled adjusting her hat. And she was ready. For what?

"And where are you going?" he asked crossing his arms leaning to the door frame.

"With you, I'll help you bring the tree!" Yuki smiled up innocently.

"More like stand and look 'pretty' while I drag the tree." Zero muttered rolling his eyes and Yuki huffed.

"I wanna come!" Takuma said wrapping one of his sweaters that was ten times his size, he looked extremely adorable and hug-gable!

"No you can't! You have no clothes that fit you!" Zero glared at the whining child.

"I promise to help..." Takuma had his eyes huge and a single tear fell while his bottom lip trembled. Zero heard him hiccupped and he groaned grabbing the chibi and marching upstairs with the teary child.

"Don't rape him! He's just a chibi you sick freak!" Ruka shouted when they passed her. Rima just raised her eyebrow while Kain was following Kaname.

"Wonder what they're doing?" Kain asked climbing the tall couch, they had to jump and still they wont be able to climb.

"Takuma always did get what he wanted when he was a child. His fake crying would make anyone bend down to get him what he wants." Kaname smirked after Kain basically shoved him up the tall couch.

"As long as Zero doesn't kill him." Senri spoke.

"When did you get here?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was here all along, it's a good thing that you can't sense me." the teen smirked.

"You were here this whole time and didn't help us get on top! You're pure evil!" Kain pointed his finger at him with a vein popping out of his face.

"Nope, it was cute watching the both of you struggle to climb on top of the couch." Senri wanted to laugh seeing his cousin and Kain trying their best climbing up the couch just to sit down. How evil is he! He snickered when he saw twin glares looking his way. He shrugged and snuggled them both because it was freezing! And since their body is new to them, they weren't used to it─yet.

"Why you─"

"Kaname, Kain Zero has a present for you!" Takuma skipped inside the living room wearing his teenage clothes turned into chibi clothes just for him.

"How did you learn to make clothing?" Kain asked.

"Living with Kaien and Yuki for a while can teach you a whole lot of things." Zero responded.

Kain and Kaname both gently got down the couch ignoring the snickering mahogany-haired teen. Kain just flipped him off and ran off. Kaname got there first and was out of breath. He looked up at his lover to see a small black button up shirt and white pants made for his size. Kain smiled seeing the white button up shirt with grey pants. And Zero even made their jackets custom sized just for them! Kaname will scold him later for using his clothing without his permission. And he knew just the way to punish him, he loved using the blindfolds with the gag─no! Kaname shook his head, he'll think of a better way when he gets his body back.

"Put them on," Zero hand them their clothes, he can no longer see them in Yuki's shirts. She complains about the chibis wearing her shirts, and Ruka hand strapless shirts while Rima had spaghetti strap shirts. And Yuki only wore the short-sleeve shirts.

"Put them on," Kaname said in a commanding voice while looking away crossing his arms, nose in the air.

Zero just looked at him not believing what he is seeing! Kaname, his lover is commanding him, HIM, to put the clothes on him!

"I don't think so," Zero threw the clothes at him while Kain put his pants on.

"What! Dare you defy your pureblooded prince! Your lover!" Kaname looked at Zero with a glare.

"Aidou I swear to everything in this world that if your potion had side effects I will kill you!" Zero shouted extra loud making sure said teen heard him. He smirked when he heard glass break after his outburst.

"Please, as my lover you should help me change. After all, you do help me get undressed~" Kaname used his perverted smirk, not really working too well on Zero.

"No, you know how to change." Zero blushed cutely and heard Kaname sniff and he looked down. No tears were shown! The sick faker will get it later!

"Please, I promise to love you forever and ever." Kaname, if possible widened his eyes and this time there was unshed tears.

"Fine! Can't resist a chibi about to cry." Zero threw his arms in the air and picked up the clothed.

When Zero stomped his way to the couch, Kaname smirked and all the tears were dried up. He loved messing with Zero, if he were older that attitude would turn him on! But with the small body...he almost sobbed for real just by thinking of it. He followed Zero, sitting on the couch was Aidou and Senri playing on the PSP and Zero was glaring at them. Takuma was sitting on Senri's lap both arms behind his head and one leg resting on the other while he relaxed. Kain walked in behind the brunette and tug on Aidou's pant leg. Said teen looked down and smiled hugging him and sitting him on his lap, Kain snuggled up to the sapphire eyed teen. Kaname innocently walked right in front of Zero and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Here," Zero said motioning for Kaname to put his arms up.

Kaname did and Zero took off his─Yuki's shirt and began to put on the button up shirt. He changed him and Kaname smirked inside all the time and hid it behind a shy face. The other's ignored Kaname's naked, chibi body while they saw Aidou play. Zero even went far as to ruffle his slightly long brunette locks with a gentle gaze.

"Now be good and I'll be back. Got to go get something." Zero picked Kaname up and sat him on Senri's lap disturbing a relaxing chibi Takuma.

"Where are you going?" asked the once vampire pureblood.

"Out, be back later." Zero put on his coat and he walked out the door forgetting about a certain petite girl.

**He **walked out and saw nothing but snow. It was clod, but he managed, he put a scarf over his bottom half of his face and walked forward. He was glad that there was a huge ax stuck on top of the tree; he picked it up and carried it all the way through the forest. He tried to find a tree the perfect size, and meaning perfect size, he meant he had to get a perfect tree for the perfect once vampires. The bastards would not leave him alone until he had the perfect tree, they would probably make him go back outside and find it! They are that twisted!

"Where could it be," Zero ignored the slight blizzard that could lift him and blow him away. He was glad to be still a vampire!

He walked deeper into the snow ignoring snow entering his shoes and could probably cause him some sort of vampire disease, he didn't even know if they could get fevers? Can they? Zero wasn't going to find out later on if he got sick for reals! Could they get hypothermia?

"Damn ex bloodsuckers!" Zero said.

Something called out to him, as if there were angels singing to him, he looked up ahead. And if this was some weird shit then the perfect tree will have a golden halo glow around it that screamed perfection. He almost smiled and wanted to cry in happiness! Now the problem, how the hell will he get it back!?

"OK, you can do it. I'm going to kill you and you're going to be useful once, then we're going to chop you up and use you for firewood later on. And the chibis will make S'mores or some shit like that. I could almost picture the sadistic chibis." Zero said holding the ax with both hands.

The slender silverette began to chop the tree bit by bit. It was a splendid tree, normal, but yet unique because it looked more lively than any other one out of all of them. Zero kept swinging the ax thinking it was a certain person and swung one last time when the tree began to fall. He ran for cover, he slipped and slid all the way down on his bottom.

"S─sh─SHIT!" Zero cried because all the snow was getting inside his shirt and the freezing snow touched his warm back as he slid down.

He stopped because there was someone in the way, he looked up to meet a pair of chocolate-brown eyes and brown-ash colored hair under a thick fur hat with bear ears on the sides. He sighed, glad that Kaito was here and stopped his fall. But it was short-lived when the older teen's eyes widened while he was looking on top of the hill. Zero turned around and his eyes widened. The tree was rolling down and it could land right on top of them! Kaito quickly hugged Zero and threw them to the side making sure Zero landed on top of him. The tree kept rolling over and over until it hit another tree, then it stopped.

"Thanks," Zero muttered getting up and dusting all the snow off him. If he were human, he was sure as hell going to get sick.

"No prob." the older teen said mimicking Zero's action.

"Now, what are you doing here?" Zero asked glaring at the taller teen with his wide amethyst eyes that seemed to pop out in all the white snow.

"I have a mission around here, there have been a few Level Es draining some locals and am here to kill them." Kaito shrugged.

"Level Es!" Zero gasped and paled at the same time.

"Duh. Why?"

"The children! Aw shit Yuki will never be able to handle them all on her own!" Zero took out the ropes that seemed to have magically appeared from the inside of his pockets and tied the tree.

"What children?" Kaito didn't know of Zero's relationship with the pureblood prince, and Zero was not about to tell him either. Yagari will have a cow if word got to him that he─a vampire hunter─dating the prince of vampires.

"Let's go before they take a bite at them." and Zero began to drag the tree, and Kaito was force to help him due to Zero using the eyes. He snickered that it still worked on him after all these years.

* * *

Hello~ review please, me like reviews! xD See you all next time!


	3. Tis The Season To Kill Somebody

Sorry for being late! I own nothing and enjoy! I now have an ugly cold! Dx I hate being sick, my nose gets stuffy and runny it's so nasty! (OAO) It's so gross blowing your nose! Dx {Oh hey I rhymed!} xD Ignore the title for this chapter, it's not a character death, more like something cute~ xD

Warnings!: Yes some OOC 'cause they are chibis, hope that's good enough! xD Level Es! Random fight! Kaname's jealous! Kaito is mean! Think that's all...

Enjoy~

**Christmas With A Chibi**

**'Tis The Season To Kill somebody**

**Something** wasn't right, and no it was not Ruka complaining that there was no more hot water. The witch finished it all up, now they had to boil it for her! No way in hell was she using their Jacuzzi, it had a heater and it was only for him and Zero! He will even go far and cry, hey, he's a chibi and can get away with murder! He looked out the window wonder how his lover is doing.

'THUMP'

His wide russet eyes looked up at the ceiling when he heard that strange noise. Kain and the others all looked up at the ceiling, since they were humans, they couldn't sense anything. And Yuki was happily humming to herself while she took out the decorations for the tree that Zero is dragging up there. He looked back outside when he heard crunching noises, thinking it might be his lover, Kaname got out of the couch and walked towards the door. He wanted to be held by his lover. It wasn't fair that he got to hug Zero while said silverette was a chibi while he wanted to be held! Kaname looked up at the door with both his hands on his hips and leaned on one leg while taping the other impatiently.

"Calm down, it's not like Zero is with someone you despise. He'll be here soon!" Takuma smiled brighter than his older form not knowing how right he was.

"Might be, seeing that it's getting late and no-show." Kain smirked seeing Kaname scowl and glared at the door.

"Hn," the brunette looked away.

'CRASH'

The trio saw the door break in half and on the other side were five figures. Three men and two women, judging by how cuckoo they looked, they were probably level E's. This was not good, none of them could fight against them. Senri and the others ran towards the sound and gasped seeing the vampires, how ironic that they are now scared of them! Kaname felt his hand taken into another and was led slowly backwards behind Kain.

"Stay behind me, no matter what happens better me than you." Kain said hissing at the Es.

"But you're not a vampire!" Kaname whispered right next to his ear.

"Just stay calm and think of Zero." Takuma said also standing right in front of the brunette.

The E's were slowly walking towards them while they backed away. Rima was glad that she had her parasol, and good thing it had a sharp tip. She tried to swing at them, but her moves are much slower than before. Aidou took hold of the lamp while Senri had a pillow and Ruka a scarf. They all looked at the two of them with a look.

"What?" they both asked shrugging holding the objects.

"What are you going to do with that?" Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, choke them. Newsflash, they are stronger than before. Jeez and to think I'm related to you sickens me." Aidou shook his head looking at the ceiling asking the gods why they chose soft fighting tools.

"Watch it Hanabusa!" Ruka glared.

"Nag, nag." Senri muttered under his breath and saw that the Es were heading for the chibis.

"Blood...mine..." the man said running towards the children.

"Not today!" Yuki swung her rod and hit him right in between his eyes. He hissed and fumbled backwards a bit.

"Where the hell were you?" Kain glared at the brunette.

"I was inside the kitchen trying to bake Christmas cookies!" she huffed and hit the woman trying to run her way.

"Good idea! Hurry bring her food." Kain smirked.

"And why?" Kaname and Takuma asked tilting their heads to the side.

"They could die with Yuki's food." Kain rubbed the palm of his hands together with an evil smirk.

"You're going psychopath mode on me again!" Aidou shook his head.

"Love you too," Kain said in his innocent voice.

"I'm glad you are having fun. Really, I am, but can you get her off me!" Ruka screeched when the woman tackled her to the ground and ripped her scarf.

"Ruka dear, do shut the hell up. I'm getting a migraine just by hearing you." Senri said rubbing his head while he closed his eyes. Big mistake! One of the men tackled him and ripped open his sweater.

"Let them go! Honestly, why can't you guys come when Zero is here." Yuki said with a hint of whine in her voice.

"Now I know who's giving me the headache." Senri said trying to fight the other male on top of him.

"It seems no one is deathly scared of being devoured by what we used to be. How interesting." Rima said hitting the woman upside the head and dodged at the same time when she tried to hit her.

"Where's your bodyguard at!" Kain asked his prince.

"On vacation," Kaname shrugged.

"How the hell can Seiren take a vacation?" Kain asked looking at the brunette while Takuma threw a huge vase when the male was going to bite his lover.

"Well, we know she's having it easier than us." Takuma said looking over his lover and seeing that the E was in a daze.

"Hope she can bring pictures to show us her amazing vacation," Aidou said, sarcasm dripped in his voice while he saw the E about to bite Ruka. He tried to kick her, but she took hold of his leg and flipped him over.

"My knight in all his embarrassing glory." Ruka rolled her eyes.

"I knew I should have let her drink you dry. That way the world can finally be at ease." Aidou glared making her glare at him.

"Let me go!" Takuma screeched making the E bring him closer and the small chibi tried to hit him with his small fists.

"Hey you! Get back here and drain her!" Aidou pointed to Ruka making her mad.

"His blood is pure virgin!" she pointed at him. Aidou gasped and blushed a deep crimson color.

"I can guarantee that it _was _virgin." Kain snickered watching Yuki take down two and going to the third one.

"Why is it now that we are having fun?" Rima asked Aidou who was as red as a tomato.

"Dunno?" he shrugged, but gasped when he felt weight on him. Not long he felt pain on his neck. He was laying stomach down and the thing was on top of him.

"Dammit Yuki, I thought he was dead!" Kain hissed running to his lover.

"It's not Bloody Rose you know!" she tried her hardest to kill them.

**Zero** ran when the smell of a certain blonde wafted through the air and around his nose. He was much faster than before forgetting that Kaito had to keep up. The tree was almost ripping the ropes through and Kaito tried his hardest to take hold of them. Zero's eyes glowed a crimson color when another scent hit him. He will train Yuki to the ground when they train again.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked out of breath.

"Just found your mission, and its making a feast on my friends." Zero hissed ignoring the snow falling on his warm skin and turned to drops of water running down his body.

"Hn."

It didn't take them long when they arrived at the huge cabin.

"Damn headmaster for not sharing." Kaito growled under his breath and both senses hit them. Five level Es were inside and Zero untied the ropes and ran inside taking Bloody Rose out.

Zero entered along with Kaito and saw that the E was feasting on Aidou while another one was feasting on Rima and Ruka was hitting him on the back. He looked to see Takuma look scared when the E dived in, but he didn't because a sword had sliced through and cut him in half. Kaito caught Takuma who had wide eyes. Zero began to shoot the Es that were feasting on the others, but an all familiar caught his scent. His eyes widened when Kaito sliced the level E that was fighting with Yuki.

"Kaname..." his once lavender eyes turned crimson and glared at the E drinking from his lover.

"No! Let me go you brute!" Kaname struggled and was dropped down landing on his bottom while Zero threw the E backwards.

He was livid, no one drinks from his lover and lives. He took Bloody Rose and pointed at him, but the E saw this coming and launched forward hissing. He landed on Zero and wrestled him, said teen dropped Bloody Rose and was far by reach. Kaito was looking at the wounded people with widened eyes, if he was going into shock and stay like that, Zero will maim him.

"A little help!" he hissed when the E scratched his neck with his sharp nails.

"Oh!" Kaito snapped out of his shock and ran towards the E.

"Blood..." the E dug into Zero's arm making him wince and his other hand had scratched Zero's stomach making him bleed more.

Zero grimaced seeing his favorite clothes going bad because blood stains were impossible to take off! He heard a screech and Zero looked up to see Kaito lean over him with his chocolate eyes staring down looking at him. A hint of worried marred his eyes. He sighed when he heard everyone's voices, he was especially glad that Kaname was OK, or he would go and hunt all the bloodsuckers around the world.

"You need to cleanse the wounds," Kaito said tilting his head and helped him up.

"You're one to talk," Zero groaned when his wounds began to sting.

"Zero are you OK?" Kaname said shoving Kaito's leg out-of-the-way. He didn't like another man touching his Zero.

"Yeah, just need to heal...and need blood..." Zero groaned again when pain shot up his wounds and more blood seeped out.

"Drink from me my love." Kaname bared his bloodied neck while glaring at Kaito.

"I don't think so, I'll drain you." Zero said making the brunette pout. And Zero found it cute to see his usually stoic lover pout!

"Why does he call you love?" Kaito was looking at Zero with a funny look as if the answer was something he didn't want to know.

"Because they are dating, duh!" Yuki smiled as she treated Aidou and Rima's wounds.

"Zero is dating a little kid... you sick bastard!" Kaito said in disgust.

"It's not what you think─"

"And to think that there are older guys out there trying to get your attention, yet you're dating a baby. Do you change his diaper as well?" he raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, he is older than me! By a lot! Second, I don't want any other guys. I want Kaname, and only him!" Zero smacked his head when he let the mistake slip.

"You're that one pureblood..." Kaito was confused, just what the hell was Zero on? Well whatever drug the Association sent him, he didn't want any. Apparently it screws someone's mind.

"Let's start from the beginning..." And they all explained while Yuki was looking over Kaname and bandaged him up and gave him a lollipop. Kaito laughed when they all ate the cake, why would he keep it inside? It was hilarious! He frowned when Zero had to make clothing for the chibis, annoying kids! He liked children don't get him wrong, but they were not for him. He stood quiet and listened until the part where he saved Zero and smirked seeing Kaname glare at him, heh, the kid looked cute.

"Touch him one more time and you die." Kaname glared at him, he didn't like Kaito sitting so close to his Zero.

"Too damn bad, he's my best friend and we promised to get married when we grow up. Adopt lots of kids, you know." Kaito smirked hugging Zero and bringing him closer to him smirking evilly at the chibi.

"No! Zero is getting married to me! You can't have him! MINE!" Kaname got off the couch and ran towards his silver-haired lover throwing his weight on top of the couch ripping Kaito's arms around his lover and hug him sticking his tongue out.

"And to think he's our prince," Senri said shaking his head not believing they are blood related.

"He's acting like a spoiled one, the laugh of the century." Kain said seeing the spoiled chibi.

"Amen," Rima said eating a Pocky and giving some to Aidou and Senri.

"If only Kaname knew," Ruka huffed her bangs up and stayed that way.

"Kaito likes Zero," Yuki said quietly making everyone snap their heads her way.

"What?" they all screeched and made the three oblivious people sitting across from them to look at them wondering what was going on.

"Well its true, look how he's really jealous of ─"

"Talk and you will have no more voice." Kaito glared hard and Yuki squeaked shutting up immediately.

But Kaname heard it, he may not be a pureblood, but he could still read people's lips. He narrowed his eyes, he slowly looked at Kaito whom was looking at Zero from the corner of his eye and quickly looked away when Zero turned to talk to him. Murder was floating inside Kaname's mind, yes. If it meant no more competition for Zero's love, he'll be the first.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kaname hissed and threw his body when he saw that Kaito kissed Zero on the forehead.

He began to punch him with his small fists and Kaito just looked down at him while Kaname 'beat' him up. He leaned to Zero's side resting his chin on the silverette's shoulder with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Wonder how long it will take Kaname to notice that he's not doing anything physical to hurt him. Kaname noticed right away and looked up only to feel his blood boil. Kaito was touching Zero! That was not fair!

"Zero's my boyfriend!" Kaname hissed climbing up Zero's chest and shoving Kaito's smirking face away. He hugged Zero around the neck and glared.

"Jeez, and to think he'll act like that when I'm giving you a goodnight kiss. Imagine if we were under a mistletoe. He'll have an aneurysm." Kaito stood up and began to look for a door that fit the one that was destroyed.

**"I** think this door will do," Aidou said looking at the door that lead to the library. After hours of searching for the perfect door─it was literally right in front of them in the living room where they were sitting.

"Perfect, step aside princess. This is a man's job." Kaito snickered seeing Aidou scowl.

"Not a princess you fool." he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Found the screwdriver." Senri said helping unscrew the door. Zero and Kaito carried the wooden door all the way downstairs making sure not to step on a chibi. And Kaname refused to leave Zero's side much to his muse, if looks could kill Kaito would have been dead long ago.

"There," Zero smiled dusting his hands after the door closed.

"Achoo!" and that was the start of Kaname's first cold.

"I told you to stay inside cuddled up to Senri. Why didn't you listen to me." Zero groaned when he felt the chibi had a fever and heard him sniff. Just great, he had a cold! He hoped that it was only a cold.

"But I wanted to stay with you." Kaname hated feeling weak.

"Come on let's get you into bed and I'll make you some soup." Zero said picking him up and carried him to their room. Kaito had gone off to hell knows where.

* * *

My god! This chapter basically typed up itself, I don't know why, but it happened? (0,o) I was thinking of a way to get rid of Kaito, but another idea popped inside my head and I always wanted to read Kaname's jealousy I this hot. xD Haha, I think its cute if you picture chibi Kaname being jealous of Kaito holding Zero! xD Review my loves and see you all next time!


	4. Snow

I'm so sorry for the extremely late update. I had to take in double shifts at work because someone decided to be a bitch and quit right before Christmas! I was beyond mad because she just raised her nose in the AIR like she own the rest of us, and said she QUITS! I just stared at her seeing if she was speaking alien to us, but nooo─she said she's tired of working there. And she only worked for two days {not counting her training days} and leaves. So my boss takes action and positioned me to take overtime, I don't mind at all. But I already had this chapter written and wanted to post it so bad! SO I wake up at 4:30 AM to get to work at 5:30 AM, and I have to stay there until almost 8 PM! Then go back home to sleep, and get back up early! I've done that for the past couple of days, and don't have the energy to update. Glad I am on winter break or I would refuse to have overtime.

Sorry for my long ramble, but life comes first...which I'm starting to hate if there is no employee to come... -growls tiredly.-. Please enjoy this fic and I own nothing but the plot.

**Warnings!** Slight angst. Cute moment between Kaname and Zero. A blood hungry Zero. Kaito injured and a cute Takuma and Kain moment at the end!

**Christmas With a Chibi**

**Snow**

**"Lord** Kaname's sick!" Takuma gasped seeing his lord laying in the bed pale.

"All he needs is rest in bed, it's nothing bad. Come, let's go get you something to eat." Zero held Takuma's hand in his and both walked out. Takuma looked backwards to see Kaname sleeping soundly, maybe he can take care of him while he was sick!

"No way, you're the only vamp?" Kaito asked while Zero and Takuma walked down the stairs. Kaito was walking up to look for him.

"Sadly yes, and to think I'm babysitting a bunch of ex vampires that can't fend off the Es." Zero said looking lower than them to see Senri walking up.

"Excuse me for wanting to desperately change into humans." Senri scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Not like that, it's just getting me stressed…" Zero sighed and let go of Takuma who wanted to be held by his lover so badly.

"Senri!" Takuma flew towards his lover and hugged him tight, and Senri smiled softly hunching down and picked him up cuddling him to his face.

"Where is Kain, I thought I saw him with us inside?" asked the blonde chibi looking everywhere with wide eyes.

"It's bath time for him, and for you too." Senri smirked seeing the chibi with wide eyes.

"I want you to take one with me!" Takuma smiled even more while Senri raised an eyebrow at his chibified lover.

"No, when you grow up someday." and they left Zero and Kaito alone.

"Where are the others?" the silverette asked looking at the other two go up the stairs and turned to the left disappearing from view.

"Yuki is with Rima and Ruka is inside the kitchen getting hot cocoa for them." Kaito looked at Zero with a curious look.

"How is the vamp?" Zero snapped his head towards Kaito after he finished the question.

"He has a fever, which reminds me." Zero walked down the stairs and Kaito followed him all the way inside the kitchen hearing an awful sneeze.

"Damn weak body!" Ruka sniffed muttering while pouring hot water in her cocoa.

"Why don't I just fix soup for all of us." Zero said walking to the drawers taking out a few pans.

"Better try not to turn me into a chibi," Ruka huffed and left the kitchen.

"I'm not Yuki you fool." Zero growled chopping the chicken to small bite sizes at a fast speed.

"What vegetables are you going to put?" Kaito asked looking at him with a blank expression.

"Probably carrots, celery and I'll see." Zero said boiling the noodles to a decent temperature.

Zero slowly stirred the soup, deep in thought. How was it that they changed back into their original form? Something told him that it had something to do with Seiren with her knowing gaze. But Zero quickly dismissed it, she couldn't have known about Aidou's potion, unless she was there the whole time, but Zero never saw her when he, Aidou and Senri all turned into chibis. And if he left, what were the chances of him returning back and seeing no chibis around, blood splattered the walls, floors, windows, everywhere! Zero didn't want to even think about what he will do if that ever happened. His fangs grew, and his throat burned. He needed blood, and no blood will calm him down if it's not Kaname's, Zero refuses to drink Kaname's blood when he's just a human child. He won't; even if his lover begged him with those huge cute puppy dog eyes.

"Don't strain yourself," Kaito said seeing Zero deep in thought.

"Bastard," he hissed showing his slightly longer fangs, and Kaito noticed.

"Zero are you─"

"Yummy! It smells good!" Yuki slammed the door open with a happy smile decorating her face and Zero almost jumped in his spot.

"Go get everyone," Zero pointed out the door making her tilt her head to the side thinking why Kaito looked serious and Zero deathly pale.

"OK," and she left screaming that Zero made them some food.

"Help with the setup," Zero said dismissing Kaito's curious look.

Zero began to breathe hard, he needed blood. But no blood will satisfy him, he needed pureblood. He began to tremble, he cursed walking out of the kitchen and ran inside a random bathroom locking it behind himself. He fell to the floor breathing hard while a hand rested on the side of his face. His nails scraped the wooden floor leaving some marks on it. Zero's eyes began to shift from shocking-red to lavender, he needed to win the battle with his beast. Sweat began to gather around Zero's forehead and he panted, fangs already long.

"Zero, are you all right?" came the soft voice.

"I'll be out in just a minute, tell Rima to pour the soup." Zero tried to have his voice to level, but it began to shake when he finished the sentence.

"I swear if you poisoned the food, I'll personally hunt you even in death!" Ruka shouted and Zero heard the steps fade.

He sighed groaning when hunger pangs began to hit his stomach, they were worse when he was injured. He slowly got up wobbling to the sink and clutch each side of it. He looked to the mirror, his eyes were a shocking-red and fangs were longer, his skin was ash-gray, sweat covered every part of his face. He opened the faucet and quickly drank some water thinking it will help, but it only brought his thirst stronger. He heard footsteps coming his way and Zero closed his eyes bringing water to his face hoping the cold water will wake him up. It helped a little, but it still wasn't enough for him. _Hunger. Blood._ Were running inside his mind picturing a river of blood, he looked down to see that the water was a crimson color instead its clear. A knock came inside the door and Zero prayed that he wouldn't hurt the other person on the other side of the door.

"Zero, come out. I want to take a look at you."

"No, I'm fine," Zero groaned silently, but it seemed that the other person heard him and began to knock louder than before.

"Zero! Open the door!"

The door slowly opened and saw that Zero's eyes were a shocking-red instead of that beautiful lavender. And he looked hungry, Yuki tried to run, but Zero grabbed her by the wrist and brought her close to him. She gasped seeing that Zero will bite her, she closed her eyes hoping that someone will save her. And as if the heavens were listening, Kaito tackled Zero the ground and began to wrestle. Yuki fell to the ground on her bottom shaking in fear. Her eyes were lost to the world thinking of that awful night. Zero hissed trying to take a bite of the hunter that was on top of him. How dare he try to stop him from taking his meal!

"Snap out of it Zero!" Kaito was on his back and Zero was leaning in with blood lust.

"Yuki, what's going─" before Aidou could complete his question he gasped seeing Zero on top of Kaito.

"Stop Zero!" Aidou shouted trying to pull him off Kaito. Senri tried to help as well, but both were weak and ended up thrown backwards.

"Zero!" Ruka tried to hit him with her fists.

Zero shoved her away and smirked, he pinned Kaito and bit down on his neck moaning how delicious his blood tasted. Kaito froze, for a minute he thought he saw his older brother before him smirking. But it was Zero and he was drinking from him! Kaito's mind came back and tried to struggle, but it only brought Zero's fangs to deepened inside his neck. Zero was taking too much blood and he needed to stop him, he decided to use a spell and it sent Zero flying back hissing in pain. His mouth burned as if acid was poured inside it.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Kaito said with a dizzy gaze, damn the vampire took too much blood from him.

"Is he going to be all right?" Kain asked poking him with the tip of his toe.

"Hopefully this wont happen again," Rima knelt opening one eye and saw that it went back to lavender. She smiled knowing that they had Zero back.

"What did you do!" everyone looked to see Kaname looking furious at all of them and Zero laying on the floor.

"He attacked Yuki and bit Kaito," Kain and Takuma said at the same time. Both pointed at Zero innocently, though, looking closely at Kain's eyes, you could tell he had mischief in them.

"I knew this was going to be a problem," Kaname sighed looking at his lover deep in slumber.

"Bring him back to bed, he'll be fine." Aidou said checking over Zero.

Senri brought him on his back as if giving him a piggy back ride. He walked up the stairs following his cousin, it was cute seeing Kaname struggle with each step, he had to almost jump just to get his upper body on top of the step. Senri almost felt bad for him, almost. But he'll have help because Aidou was carrying Kain and Takuma, he grabbed Kaname and held him, he was amazed that the blonde could carry three chibis. It looked more like he was holding three teddy bears, but he will keep it to himself. If he were to tall them that they looked like teddy bears, he will never hear the end of it for the rest of his life.

**Kaname** watched his lover sleep after he warned that if Senri will just drop him, he will get it when they turn back to vampires. Senri did as he was told with a huff and covered him giving Zero a kiss to the cheek just to piss Kaname off. He smirked seeing Kaname glaring daggers at him. Kaname noticed that Zero had coloring, and smiled rubbing some of the silver locks out of Zero's face. He sleeps for a while, and then wakes up to see his lover on the floor with a bloodied Kaito, a shock Yuki and Ruka holding Rima shaking. He had to raise an eyebrow at that, they were vampires for crying out loud! And she was scared of Zero! He slowly pulled the covers over them, Kaname laid on Zero's chest and nuzzled his neck, he still had a little fever left and was sleepy. Kaname smiled falling asleep on his lover not knowing that someone was watching him through the window.

**Slowly**, so slowly he began to blink and wondered what he was doing in bed. He looked around to see that it was day outside and it looked beautiful. He noticed that the sun was brightly shining meaning that they could go outside and play, but one problem stopped him. Kaname was still sick and needed to get better, Zero sighed and tried to lay on his side, but small weight stopped him from moving. His lavender eyes looked down at Kaname snuggled up to his chest. He had his hand fisted on his shirt while the other one was to his mouth sleeping with his mouth open seeing that his nose wasn't working. Zero brought him up and went on his side with Kaname.

He closed his eyes and everything that happened last time came crashing to him. Zero saw everything paying in his head fast and he closed his eyes trying to get rid of the images. He had attacked Yuki, bit Kaito and shoved both Aidou and Senri, how could he lose to his blood lust? Zero didn't even want to see them, with what face will he face them? Kaname opened his eyes slowly and notice that Zero was lost in his mind. He slowly sat up and crawled on top of him, and Zero still didn't notice him. He frowned and leaned down kissing him on the mouth. That snapped Zero out of his mind.

"It wasn't your fault," Kaname said looking at Zero in the eyes with his blank wide-eyed expression.

"It was," Zero looked away not able to look at Kaname at all.

"Look at me," and Zero did only to feel soft lips pressed on his, Zero gasped and looked at his lover with a blush.

"It was not your fault. Who would have thought that Es would come to the cabin and attack us! I wasn't expecting it, nor the others since we can't sense them anymore. And you loosing too much blood did not help, we all knew that you could not stomach the pills, and yet we ignored it. I'm sorry Zero." Kaname had tears falling sown his huge eyes making Zero groan.

"But─"

"No buts. I love you." Kaname nuzzled him making Zero feel bad, it was his fault, but Kaname said it wasn't. He hugged the child closer to his body and nuzzled the long locks of chocolate hair.

**"No, **I spa with my little─"

"Don't you mean huge ass eyes?" Kain asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! That's not how it works! Now I spy with my little own eyes...something white!" Takuma snickered with the thought that Kain will never get it.

"Your underwear?" Kain asked shrugging, they have been playing this game since Zero fainted. It was hours ago and no one heard anything yet.

"It was white," Takuma giggled making Kain scoot further away.

"You're sick, if I thought Senri was sick then you're sicker." Kain crossed his chibi arms and glared in disgust at Takuma.

"I didn't mean like that! Yuki washed the clothes and my white underwear went in with the colored clothes making it look like Lucky Charm's rainbow door!" Takuma said giggling brightly while Kain smacked his head.

"Well since you made no accidents you're safe to stay with." Kain said looking at the 'adults' watching TV, weren't they on vacation? If so where is all the fun?

"Now, hurry and guess!" Takuma bounced on his seat making Kain wonder if the blond really was sick.

"Um... ... ... ... I got nothing." Kain threw his hands in the air.

"Its snow! Look!" Takuma pointed at the window and Kain looked to see snow falling down gingerly.

"Well I'll be," Kain got on his feet and crawled up the couch to touch the window with the palm of his hands and face.

"I wanna go play outside! Let's go and tell them that we want to go play outside!"

Takuma pulled Kain's wrist and brought him with the 'adults', and knowing the blonde he will use the magical power he knew all chibis had. He wondered if the others are strong enough to endure Takuma's magical weapon that not even Kaname could say no to. And when Takuma really wanted to do something, he'd do it until he was satisfied. He wished the others good luck when the 'adults' all looked down at the same time.

* * *

Waaa! Sorry again! Until next time love you all! (T-T)


End file.
